STAR WARS: Reign Of The Dark Side
by The Most Skilled Extractor
Summary: Peace is a distant notion in the galaxy. Although Starkiller Base has been destroyed, the First Order still lives, and is even more intent on destroying the Resistance and ruling the galaxy under the subjugation of the Dark Side. A continuation of The Force Awakens. This is my first fic, so read and enjoy! Leave constructive reviews.


Chapter 1

The Krelmin System

Captain Virsa was the first to take notice. He stopped running, red stormtrooper captain's cape finally coming to a rest against his armor-plated back, setting his hand down on a scorched boulder in the middle of the jagged track. He looked up suspiciously at the stars, tilting his head to the side to try to get a better listen. As he stood still, trying to detect that strange, droning sound that stopped him dead in his tracks, waves of stormtroopers ran past him, one or two giving Virsa an estranged glance before continuing on with the drills.

It was late night on the planet Krelmin Major, and the three visible moons cast an ominous blue glow onto the Imperial-style structures below. Watchtowers and long-range auto-turrets stood guard around each building, each with a striking red First Order insignia on the side and stormtrooper watch squads patrolling the area. Snipers hid on the roofs and in the trenches, rifles pointing up at the undisturbed sky. The buildings were organized into sections, the command rooms to the west, generators and energizer tanks to the north, trooper's quarters and training buildings to the east. Ammo and weapons were stored in underground caches, buried deep into the rocky earth, metal doors to the storage rooms disguised by the molten rock and ash that covered the fiery landscape. Around where Virsa stood, sharp volcanic rocks protruded like rusty spikes from the illuminated ground.

"You! Virsa!" a commanding voice shouted. Virsa, being totally distracted, whipped around with a startled cry, only to yell with a louder and slightly more embarrassing scream as he found himself staring into the terrifying black eyes of Commander Maddox. His strong and commanding tone only made him seem like a ticking time bomb: take one more step out of line, and you could be on the receiving end of his KV-525 heavy blaster.

And if there's one thing the First Order doesn't need more of, it's dead troopers.

Fumbling with his blaster, Virsa eventually arrived in a saluting stance, his fist in the air and his blaster at his side.

Glaring at Virsa with no discernable sign of emotion, the Commander gestured to the other stormtroopers. "Care to explain why you stopped doing the drill, _Captain_ Virsa?" He spat out Virsa's title like a deadly poison. The emphasis made Virsa flinch.

"Sir," Virsa said, carefully watching his own words. "I heard a strange noise, like a landing craft. I was stopping to try to find the source…" Virsa trailed off, noticing Maddox's unmoved posture. He twitched nervously, eyes rapidly moving from the heavy blaster to Maddox's terrifying helmet.

"Listen, Virsa," Commander Maddox said. "Any ships entering K-Major's atmosphere would be picked up by our scanners, and even if those failed, the turrets would destroy it in an inst-"

Maddox's speech was cut short by a flurry of sharp red beams hurtling down to the surface, followed quickly by a fiery explosion of the auto-turrets surrounding the buildings. The long-range turrets were decimated by the lasers, hot pieces of steel falling back down to the jagged terrain.

The alarms quickly sounded. Any remaining turrets began firing blindly into the night sky, hoping to hit its invisible mark. After several furious bursts of heavy laser fire, a small collision was heard from the sky. Miraculously, one of the turrets had found its mark.

A small red flame burst from the sky, seemingly disembodied. The screech of failing engines was heard from the location of the laser hit, accompanied by the faint panicked yell of a rightfully terrified astromech droid. Soon after, a blue-painted X-Wing fighter crashed to the surface, metal grinding off of the body of the starfighter. In its gloriously deafening crash, the skidding X-wing managed to knock over a stormtrooper watchtower before finally exploding in a tall expanse of flame and smoke, scalding a couple stormtrooper watch squads and demolishing a large section of the central command room.

The stormtroopers surrounding Virsa were stunned, some on the ground in shock. They took a few seconds to register the destruction before running to one of the underground weapons rooms, grabbing whatever weapons they could get their trembling hands on. Most troopers chose heavy-duty assault blasters or rocket launchers, while some chose standard blaster rifles. A select few even grabbed demolition gear, like impact grenades and thermal detonators.

Commander Maddox was knocked to the ground by a flying piece of debris from the X-Wing, his silver armor scratching against the rocky surface. Dead, it seemed. Virsa took several quick, unsteady steps back, eventually falling to one knee, his hands covering his helmet. After several seconds of recuperation, Virsa walked warily over to Commander Maddox's lifeless body. Kneeling down, he set his own standard blaster down next to the fallen commander and grabbed the KV-525 from Maddox's limp hand.

The heavy blaster felt powerful in Virsa's hand. Filled with determination, he swept up in front of the rushing wave of stormtroopers heading toward the crash site, leading the charge, red cape waving dangerously close to the rising flames ravaging the Imperial bunkers. The whole group of stormtroopers felt invigorated, charging towards the wreck with confidence.

But something stopped them dead in their tracks.

The roar of Resistance starfighters was heard overhead, halting the marching troopers. Virsa and the other stormtroopers quickly looked up, trying to glimpse the enemy that had just made themselves known.

A squadron of fighters flew in front of one of Krelmin Major's moons, silhouetting the legion of starships and giving the troops a clear glimpse of their enemies. Against the moon's bright background, Virsa could spot a whole squadron of six X-wing fighters, two Y-wing bombers and several dropships, supposedly containing Resistance soldiers ready for deployment and combat.

Inside his thin stormtrooper armor, Virsa shuddered. After the destruction of the First Order's Starkiller Base, the Resistance seemed a whole lot more intimidating. Still, he tried to stay confident, cocking his blaster and raising it, ready to destroy any approaching Resistance soldiers in heavy blaster fire.

Above the surface, the sound of proton bombs dropping from a Y-wing rang out around the base. Almost every stormtrooper turned to run away from the impending explosion, cradling their blasters while they bolted. A couple seconds later, four bright blue explosives fell from the sky, detonating on the Imperial buildings below and sending several armored troopers flying, their dead bodies smashing into the jagged surface. On some of the dead troopers, their armor shattered, revealing bloodied bodies of some unfortunate soldiers. Virsa retched at the disturbing sight of his fallen comrades, then forced himself to face up, catching a glimpse of the Y-wing bomber that had caused the destruction. Once he sighted the ship (a yellow bomber with two repeating blaster cannons, two thrusters and a hatch for explosives), he unloaded the HV-525 on the ship, firing shot after shot of heavy blaster fire directly above him. All the other surrounding stormtroopers did the same, firing whatever weapon they had grabbed at the bomber. A couple shots hit their mark, including a rocket that caused the ship to shake a little bit, but the Y-wing quickly leveled out and flew up to higher altitude. Virsa cursed under his breath, his eyes trained on the sky, awaiting the appearance of any other fighters.

On the other side of the base, Virsa could see several TIE fighters launching from the west hangars, near the command rooms. Alarms cast a flashy red light onto the land, which was already covered with red light from the fires that had caught some of the First Order structures. Loudspeakers projected an intense officer's voice onto the field: "Attention, fighters. We are under attack. Obtain a weapon from the storage bunkers and meet in your squads." No one seemed to be separating into their designated squads. It seemed more like a stormtrooper free-for-all.

Suddenly, drawing Virsa's eyes from his fixed point in the sky, were two X-wing fighters, both painted with blue streaks on the side, coming zooming down from the sky, unloading proton torpedoes and laser cannon fire on the base below. The torpedoes struck the central command building, destroying most of the metal bunker. Pieces of the building flew off from the destruction, laying waste to several other smaller structures set up around the base and even crushing several troopers.

Virsa shot furiously at the fighters from the heavy rifle. The heavy kickback caused the gun to continuously smash into his shoulder, but he didn't care. The death and destruction caused by the fighters had angered him, fired up his mind into a warlike rage, blocked his mind out from any petty pains or disturbances. It took several shots from the KV-525 until it finally made contact with one of the fighters, grazing the rightmost X-wing on its top-right wing. The pilot, who was currently firing on the energy storage and power generators, seemed to have noticed the heavy blaster hit on the wing, and turned the fighter around as if to stare Virsa right in the eyes.

Virsa was surprised by the sudden turn of the fighter, but was slightly proud of himself at the same time, that he had attracted the full attention of his target. _Yeah, that was my shot. You want another? There's more where that came from._ Virsa fired two more shots at the X-wing, each barely missing the body of the ship.

As Virsa continued to fire, he began to notice that the X-wing was getting closer. And closer. And closer.

Panicked, terrified, intimidated, Virsa began to run backwards, continuing to fire at the fighter as it sped towards him from a distance, now the shots from the KV-525 missing by a wide margin.

Virsa kept running backwards, his conscience recognizing his inevitable demise at the hands of the fighter, but his mind refused to register the damning notion. As the X-wing got closer and closer, it started to fire, the bolts striking the rocks, kicking up stones and rubble with each laser impact. The fighter got close, the bolts got closer, scarring the ground in its path. Virsa continued to back up, but slowed his pace, accepting his demise. Still, he wanted to go out fighting.

The ship was almost upon him. His heartbeat quickened, his breathing heavy and quick. The laser bolts were only several meters away. Virsa managed to hit the X-wing twice more with the heavy blaster, the hits strangely cathartic.

As the lasers approached, Virsa took one last look at the battlefield. Dead stormtroopers laid strewn across the ground. TIE and Resistance fighters were locked in fierce aerial combat. The wreckage had almost completely destroyed the entire base, with the power generators, command rooms, and defense stations smashed and flaming.

Suddenly, a searing pain hit him right in the chest, sending him flying towards the rocky cliffs. Virsa's body was covered in pain and fear. The X-wing had finally hit its mark.

Virsa's last memories before he fell unconscious were the roar of Y-wings above his head, the opening of a Resistance transport, and the final pull of the trigger.

Her laser salvo had finally hit its mark. The red-caped stormtrooper flew through the smoky air, armor shattered by the heavy shot, and slammed against the sharp rocks on the cliff behind him. Jessika Pava pulled up frantically, her ship barely missing the sharp ridge and flying straight up in the air, the X-wing's thrusters barely keeping the ship afloat in the air. Once she had leveled her ship, she quickly turned the ship around to face the incoming onslaught of TIE fighters. She opened fire on the ships. She allowed her targeting system to lock on to the front fighter and fired two proton torpedoes. The blue rockets left streaks in the air as each of them collided into one of the fighter's two engines. The fighter spiraled towards the ground, eventually exploding upon impact on the ground.

After launching the two missiles, Jessika began to deftly maneuver around the incoming fighters, dodging incoming laser fire while unleashing some fire of her own while zooming between the small craft. Even in the spinning atmosphere outside of her cockpit, she could see some of her bright red laser bolts colliding with another TIE fighter, engines shrieking as the craft plummeted out of sight.

"Snap!" Jessika yelled, addressing her captain.

"That's Blue Leader to you, Jess." Jessika heard Snap Wexley's joking voice reply. "What's going on down there near the ground? Need any assistance from yours truly?"

"As a matter of fact, that actually would help. And bring Wil over while you're at it." Jess said, dodging another incoming fighter.

"We're on it, Blue Three. Over and out."

Jess flew over to the other side of the base, waiting for Snap and Wil Issel to join her. She could see the landed Resistance transports opening their hatches and letting the soldiers inside stream out, each holding EL-16HFE blaster rifles. The soldiers opened fire on the First Order troops, some even killing a few in seconds. Some Resistance fighters threw explosives, detonating in the sand and sending up a large pillar of fire and smoke, knocking over any stormtroopers within blast radius. She continued to fire from her position above the ravaged command rooms, blasting a stormtrooper clear several meters with each shot.

By the time that Snap Wexley and Wil Issel had joined her, almost every single transport ship had been opened on the battlefield. What was previously a functioning First Order base was now almost completely destroyed, with raging fires burning into the metallic structures, turning them to blackened rubble. Dead bodies of Resistance troops and First Order stormtroopers littered the field, many with deep, bloody gashes under their armor. The grisly sight made Jessika wince, her mind disgusted and distracted by the bloodshed.

"Jess!"

Jessika was snapped out of her daze by the voice of Snap Wexley in her ear. She jumped at the sound, jerking her controls up, causing her X-wing to lurch towards the sky. She realized what surprised her a second later. She laughed at her overreaction.

"About time, Snap. And I see you've brought in the big guns."

"Was that sarcasm?" Wil Issel said, his strong, deep voice making the inquiry even funnier. "Because I don't appreciate the humor."

"I feel threatened, Jess." Snap said. " _I'm_ supposed to be the cool, witty type, and you're the calm, collected one with her mind on the battle at all times. Although you didn't exactly seem all too focused before I got Wil. You looked like your mind was off on Relstar Minor or inside an exogorth or…"

Snap's critical interlude was cut suddenly short as Snap's fighter was struck by two green laser blasts from an oncoming TIE.

Jess snapped her X-wing back into attack mode, but couldn't pass up the opportunity to get back at Snap. "Speak for yourself, hotshot." She received no witty response from Snap, which she counted as a small victory. However, there were bigger battles to fight and win. "Alright, Blue Squadron. Let's ace these nerfherders!" She zoomed off into the heated battle, blue flame trailing out of her ship's thrusters. She could hear Snap and Wil reigniting their ships' quad engines from behind her.

Jess, readied for combat, pulled her targeting system back over her eye, showing a display of the battlefield marked up by targeting rings and small indicating icons. "Okay, R6. Show me combat priorities." Her astromech droid whirred and beeped in her ear the necessary information before it was displayed on her targeting system. The screen marked up several TIE fighters with priority numbers based on proximity, as well as some intact buildings on the ground. Not wasting a second, she blasted the closest TIE fighter, letting the cannons fire in short bursts. The concentrated laser bolts tore through the metal shell of the fighter, igniting the cockpit and shredding the ion engines on either side of the First Order fighter. The fighter spiraled towards the last remaining First Order command room and smashed into it, boring a gaping hole into the roof and the structure.

"Yahoo!" Snap exclaimed. "Way to kill two shilks with one stone, Jess!" Out of her cockpit's front window, she could see Wil and Snap shooting identical TIE fighters out of the sky. Snap stuck to the Yeo Rell style of fighting, using barrel rolls and ailerons and other aerial acrobatics to confuse his enemies and effectively sneak up on them, only to release a steady rapid-fire stream of bolts into the fighter. Wil, however, preferred a more straightforward style of fighting, using a sort of stick-and-move tactic more than he used aerial evasions like the ones preferred by Snap. It looked rather clunky and lazy in person, but it worked, able to eliminate many nearby fighters in a single fire stream. Wil couldn't match Snap in flying ability, but he had everyone beat in accuracy, a fact that Jess was willing to admit. She wasn't about to deceive herself into thinking that she has better than she was. Her reliance on rockets and torpedoes made her kill count higher than anyone in the squadron, although many people frowned upon this unconventional method of fighting. It figures that Snap had been given role of leader. The Resistance higher-ups were always more impressed by acrobatics and flashy maneuvers that a high kill count.

Over by the north cliff face, Jess saw Snap, cornered by two First Order fighters. He tried desperately to escape, but being backed against a cliff didn't make doing flashy rolls and turns any easier. The TIE fighters had no mercy, rapidly firing their lasers cannons at Snap's X-wing. The fighter was shaken and rattled, smoke floated off of the ship's body, sparks rained down from the places the X-wing had been hit. Snap's ever-present voice in her ear started to break up. "Jess…Wil…surrounded…assistance north…"

The sound and sight of Snap's brutal beating by the TIE fighters was too much for Jess to take. The memory of losing Ello Asty in The Battle of Starkiller Base was forever burned into her mind, a scar left by the First Order's ruthless killing of her fellow fighter and friend. Snap pretending to act like it hadn't deeply hurt him, but she could tell that he, too was saddened by Ello's death. She wasn't sure that she could take another death of another friend. Not while standing idle.

Jess turned her ship to face the north cliff and zoomed over at full throttle, firing rather aimlessly at Snap's assailants. Once she was in close enough range so that her targeting computer locked onto the TIEs, she turned a switch in the top right panel of her X-wing and pulled the trigger.

Two bright blue balls of explosive proton energy shot out of Jessika's X-wing and headed straight for the attacking TIEs, swerving in the air to avoid other ships or flying debris. As the torpedoes got closer to the First Order fighters, the TIE pilots seemed to suddenly take notice of the incoming explosives. They visibly panicked and tried to escape the torpedoes, desperately turning their crafts around and blindly firing their laser cannons into the red night, hoping to, by some lucky break, strike and destroy one of the rockets. The First Order pilots have no such luck. Each TIE fighter was struck by one of Jess's torpedoes, sending each ship up in a glorious fireball upon impact. As the crafts exploded, scrap metals came flying of the destructed ships, many pieces striking Snap's near-death X-wing. The crumpling fighter shook with every collision.

Snap's transmission cleared up in her ear. "Thanks, Jess. But you _do_ know that those rockets of yours cause quite some collateral damage."

Jess smiled to herself, in spite of Snap's snide comment. "I'll keep that in mind next time I save your skin."

Jess called to Wil over the ship's comlink. "Wil! Snap's nearly down. They'll blast him to bits if he tries to escape on his own!" She located Wil in the sky, using the cameras on the outside of her X-wing to get a good view of the battlefield. She finally spotted him, confronting a group of three TIE bombers and using his deadly precise blaster fire to tear through the bombers' thick armor. The TIEs repeating blasters constantly shot green bolts at Wil's blue-streaked X-wing. The bombers' bolts were thinner and more concentrated than normal laser cannon fire, probably in part due to the fact the lasers weren't the ships' prime weapons, the bolts could still tear through metal with shocking ease. Nevertheless, Wil seemed to be on top of the situation. His craft jolted around the air above the battlefield, moving from one aerial position to another, firing one flurry of laser bolts into the curved engines, then another into the top of the ship, tearing into the cockpit, and then a final crushing salvo into the craft's thrusters, bolts igniting the fuel stores within the ship's jets. The TIE bomber went up in flames, scalding the ship's metal, causing it to plummet to the rocky surface of Krelmin Major, only to have the ship's front glass impaled on an upturned piercing rock. The point of the rock shattered the glass front, leaving shattered glass shards and metal wiring littered on the ground. As Jess watched, she briefly saw the scorched pilot's limp body roll out of the opening in the bomber made by the rock.

"Wil!" Jess yelled. "You might want to speed things up over there. Snap's dying out here."

"I'm trying my best, Jessika." Wil's deep-toned voice responded as he blasted another TIE at point-blank range, blasting it into oblivion. "Would you care to have two dead pilots on your hands?"

"I'm not dead yet!" Snap's teasing voice rang out. "My ship has only been severely mangled and I'm bleeding from my arm."

Wil audibly groaned as he destroyed the final TIE bomber with his rarely-used torpedoes, rending the final attacker asunder in a fiery burst. "Alright Snap, keep it together. Jess and I are coming on over."

Wil and Jessika's X-wing engines screamed as the ships reached full throttle speed, dodging incoming laser fire from First Order fighters and the few remaining ground turrets. Jessika twisted her ship around, folding her quad-cannons into the two main wings, making evasive maneuvers a lot smoother and quicker. As lasers sped at her, she spun her ship and allowed the bolts to speed past her, leaving it up to Wil's incredible accuracy to spin his ship's lower cannon to destroy whatever shot at her.

TIE fighters crowded her view, trying to halt her advance on the battlefield. In a desperate attempt to not wreck her ship in a formless mass of enemy fighters, she tightly pulled up on the steering, her X-wing jolting upwards and turning the belly of her ship to face the First Order blockade, and flying over the swarm of fighters. She deployed her laser cannon from the underside of her craft, blasting through the wall of TIEs. When she sent one flying, it would collide with the adjacent fighters, skidding against the metal exteriors, sending sparks and crafts flying in its destructive wake. Soon enough the small blockade was destroyed, and both X-wings made it through intact.

Arriving where Snap was hovering, it was clear that he couldn't hold his own for much longer. He was hopelessly fending off incoming TIE fighters, missing many of them by a mile. With every laser fire, his ship shook, making a strange sputtering sound. Jessika winced at the horrible noise. It sounded like a frantic jahlyk dragon drowning in the swamps of Dagobah.

"Snap! Snap!" Jess yelled as she flew over to his location. "You can't stay here much longer. We have to go."

"No." Snap seemed rather somber and distressed. "You stay and fight. I'll be a burden. This battle, this war, can't afford to lose two of the greatest pilots in the galaxy."

Jess's eyes began to well up with tears at the sound of her disheartened friend. "You're right," she finally said, wiping tears from her eyes. "We can't afford to lose you, either. Now come on. Let's get you back to D'Qar."

Wil flew around to the other side of Snap's ship so that he and Jess were flanking the damaged X-wing. Slowly and steadily at first, the three began to move towards the horizon, away from the burning First Order base. TIE fighters continued to shoot at the three X-wings, green blaster bolts whizzing by the tight group of ships. Wil, however, kept on firing, destroying any incoming ships or ground structures that were threatening Snap's escape.

As the three escaped further and further away from the base, more TIEs began to notice their escape. Soon enough, Jessika's view was swarmed with a volley of laser fire. She desperately tried to evade the bolts, but take the brunt of it if it meant protecting Snap. Wil continued to return fire, taking many hits from the First Order, aim never faltering. The X-wings were forced to fly faster, but with Snap as a crutch, there wasn't much room for more speed.

Wil's ship began to smoke, partly from overheating the ship via blaster fire, partly because his ship was being brutally wrecked. Laser fire continually hammered into Wil's X-wing, jolting his ship down and destroying one of the ship's thrusters.

"Jess," he said, fear in his regularly tough voice. "I'm in trouble over here. I'm not sure how much more I can take. I've got R9 working on repairs, but there's only so much she can do."

Jessika, using his ship's cameras to look behind her, saw a line of three TIE fighters, each shooting rapidly up at them. However, it was clear that Wil had successfully destroyed several enemy fighters, as the lifeless shells of wrecked TIE fighters laid strewn on the battlefield below.

"Just a little longer!" Jess reassured. "We're almost out." The end of the atmosphere of the planet was visibly; a not-so-gradual transition from smoke and the red glow of fire to vast, dark space. "Okay, Blue Squadron. On my count, we all use our thrusters, one last boost out of here. Wil, Snap, you can handle this?"

Both pilots gave their words of affirmation.

"Okay. On my count." Jessika took a deep breath, preparing her mind and body for the potential disaster. She reached above her head, flipping the auxiliary and jet booster activation switches, readying for the final boost. "One…two…"

Jess braced herself.

"Three!"

Jessika's thrusters ignited without a hitch, propelling her forward at a refreshingly faster rate. Wil and Snap, however, were not faring as well. Wil's engines quickly ignited, sending him shooting forward, but then sputtered and began emitting smoke from the thrusters. Snap's thrusters didn't start at all, awkwardly lifting him up while constantly throwing his X-wing back and to the side. Jessika faced a painful realization: even if they were able to escape Krelmin Prime, they wouldn't be able to get back to D'Qar.

"All right, Blue Squadron," Jess said to Snap and Wil. You go as fast as you can until you can get out of the atmosphere. I'll stay behind and deal with the enemy fighters!" Jess watched as Snap and Wil flew side-by-side away from the pursuing TIE fighters. Semi-reluctantly, Jess turned her ship around to face the approaching line of five First Order TIE fighters.

Quickly, Jessika launched two rockets straight for the centermost fighters. The TIEs rolled and dived desperately, trying to prolong the time until their inevitable destruction. They did not last for too long, the blue explosives forcefully colliding with the two fighters, driving into the ship's metal exterior. The disabled fighters fell quickly to the ground, metal constantly flying off of the ships. In quick reaction, the other three TIE fighters unleashed a volley of double lasers at Jess's X-wing fighter, each bolt careening at the blue-streaked Rebel fighter. Jess was caught off guard by the attack, flinching in her seat as four of the lasers found their mark on her ship, shaking the X-wing with every hit. Jess, however, quickly recovered, her X-wing spinning and turning to escape the other laser shots.

Jess brought her wildly moving ship to a relative standstill across from the right end of the line of advancing fighters. She opened fire on the right most fighter, lasers shredding the end fighter and igniting its engine, sending the ship up in flames as it fell to the surface. She then slid her ship laterally, lasers striking the remaining fighters as she flew by. As they hurtled downwards towards sudden impact against the rocks of Krelmin Prime, Jessika turned her ship back towards the starry sky and activated her thrusters, speeding out of the planet's atmosphere and catching up with the smoking X-wings of Wil Issel and Snap Wexley.

"Blue Three to Blue Two and Blue Leader. How are you holding up?" she asked.

She heard Wil's voice responding in her ear. "Not good, Jess. I don't think we can make lightspeed to get back to D'Qar."

"I hate to say it, but I agree," Jess said begrudgingly. "Our best bet is to look for the nearest inhabited, Republic-controlled system to get repairs or transport back to base."

"Over and out. We're with you, Jess."

As the three Resistance fighter flew away from the ravaged Krelmin Prime, Jessika Pava saw a First Order transport ship flying towards the planet. The ship was silver with a red streak wrapping around the side of the side. A First Order insignia was ominously painted in blood-red paint and stood out from the rest of the ship. This was no ordinary stormtrooper transport.

It was Captain Phasma's transport.

Jessika's confidence in her fellow Resistance fighters turned to dread and uncut fear as she, Snap, and Wil sped past the transport and into unknown space.


End file.
